


Moment

by magicalgirldoe



Category: Alcatraz Series - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: (Kaz and Australia make really minor appearances this is mostly an Alcatraz/Bastille fic), F/M, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalgirldoe/pseuds/magicalgirldoe
Summary: “This is all my fault.”“Yes, it really is. You’re right, for once.”“Bastille, that really wasn’t necessary.”(Originally written in 2016, reposted)
Relationships: Bastille Dartmoor/Alcatraz Smedry
Kudos: 9





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble, originally written in 2016 from the dialogue prompt "Have you lost your _mind_?!"

“This is all my fault.”

“Yes, it really is.” Bastille huffed, sitting down next to the boy. “You’re right, for once.”

“Bastille, that really wasn’t necessary.” Alcatraz sighed as he turned towards her. 

She shrugged. “You brought it up.”

“Well, you’re not doing anything to lighten the mood.” Alcatraz glanced around the glass prison the two found themselves trapped in. Sure, running through the Hushlands was dangerous, but Alcatraz hadn’t expected them to _really_ get captured. And this time, the librarians were extra-sure to place them in a cell that couldn’t be broken out of.

All in all, it was a pretty hopeless situation.

“What mood is there to lighten?” Bastille sighed. “They’re probably celebrating our capture right now, planning out what to do with us.”

“We were supposed to meet Kaz and Australia today, remember? They’ll realize something happened to us and come looking for us.”

“And how long will that take?” She shot him a glare.

Alcatraz’s gaze dropped to his feet. “I’m just trying to come up with options, Bastille.” She didn’t respond to that, but continued to sit silently next to him, taking a strand of her silver hair and playing with it. It threw the light into little patterns on the floor, flickering in and out-

 _Light. Sunlight._ Where was that coming from?

The boy glanced up to see a tiny window, nearly fifteen feet off the floor of the jail cell. Beams of light streamed out- _natural_ light. If he could get up there, he could break the window and they could escape.

He quickly stood up and ran over to the wall, hearing Bastille call out behind him. However, he didn’t respond, instead beginning to scramble up the wall. The stone was jagged and pockmarked, and he easily found a few handholds. It took a fair amount of his strength to pull himself up, but he continued on, even as the girl continued to shout at him below.

As he climbed higher and higher, the handholds became less and less frequent, and the stone became smoother and smoother. A few near-misses made Alcatraz grow more concerned, but he pushed on. Finally, the boy was just a few feet from the window ledge; but his fingers were slipping, and he was barely able to hold on. He reached up to grab onto the ledge…and lost his grip.

Fortunately for Alcatraz, Bastille had been standing just below the ledge, and she had been there to catch him. Unfortunately for Alcatraz, she was _not pleased._

“Smedry! What in the Free Kingdoms did you think you were doing?!”

Alcatraz got to his feet. “I was trying to get us out of here! There was a window up there, and I thought I could break it…”

Bastille stared at him, her mouth open in shock. “Have you lost your _mind_!?”

“It could have worked!”

“And what if it didn’t, Smedry? What if you got up there to find the window is made out of Enforcer’s Glass? What if you fell and got seriously injured, all thanks to your poorly-planned decision?” This was getting harsh, even for Bastille.

“At least I’m trying!” Alcatraz cried. “What are you doing, Bastille, besides sitting and talking about what might happen to us? I’m trying to get us out of here!” He could feel himself starting to cry. “Like you said, the librarians are probably planning something awful for us right now. I…I don’t want either of us to have to find out what it is.”

“…Oh my gosh, Alcatraz.” Bastille sighed, her gaze dropping to her feet. “I’m sorry. That was a bit much.”

“It’s fine.” The boy tried to wipe his tears on the sleeve of his green jacket-the librarians hadn’t taken it, since it wasn’t glassweave. “Sorry. I’m just…scared, you know?”

“I understand. I am, too.” She looked up at him, still sniffling while he tried to recover.

“I…” He gulped. It seemed that since he had started crying, he was unable to stop, even when trying to regain his composure. “I _really_ don’t want to die.”

“Here.” Alcatraz barely registered Bastille walking over to him. It was more noticeable, however, when she gently hugged him. The boy inhaled a sharp sob, then began to cry again, trying not to get her shirt too messy. She didn’t say anything, but hummed quietly, rubbing little circles on his back. It was peaceful, and slowly he began to calm down, hugging her back.

“Alcatraz?”

Both jumped at the sound of a third party in the dungeon, and Alcatraz wiped away the last of his tears. On the other side of the cell stood his uncle and cousin, Kazan and Australia Smedry.

Australia’s hands flew up in embarrassment. “Sorry! Was I interrupting something?”

“How…how did you get down here?” Alcatraz asked. He was acutely aware that Bastille hadn’t stopped hugging him; her arms were still around him.

“I got lost looking for you. Bypassed all the guards!” Kazan smiled triumphantly.

“Wow.”

“Thanks. Now, let’s get you guys out of here!”

As they escaped, Alcatraz gave Bastille a small smile. _Thanks._

It made him feel a little bit safer when she smiled back.


End file.
